


Home

by Allice_Z



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dystopian society, M/M, Minor Violence, Spooky, aliens oo, kinda proud of it tho, the rest of the boys are mentioned veeeeeeery briefly, there's chanlix if you squint, this was actually an assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allice_Z/pseuds/Allice_Z
Summary: “Let’s go, Felix,” Chris says“Where?” Felix asks as Chan crouches in front of him. The alien only gives him a gentle smile before answering,“Home.”OrThe world goes to shit but at least Chanlix have each other
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Home

“You lied?” Felix screamed as he tried lifting himself up away from the thing beside him. His body ended up seizing in pain as he aggravated his wounds. Chris reached out to help Felix but stopped at the mean glare sent his way. Instead, he got up and walked across the room so Felix wouldn’t try to move anymore. He brought his knees to his chest as he watched Felix catch his breath and lay back down on the floor. 

A few motionless seconds passed before Felix turned his head to his believed to be friend who looked like a kicked puppy as he drew circles in the dirt below them. He rolled his eyes at the sight, unbelieving of how a ferocious alien who could easily wipe him out on the spot, could look so sad because he yelled at him. He sighed, not believing the situation he managed to get himself into. 

“Chris.” He called out to the alien, who immediately whipped his head up to look at him, Felix swears he heard a crack at the action but continued. Refusing to meet hopeful eyes he instead looked at the ceiling when he asked, “Why?” A simple question, but one that warranted a complex answer. “Because,” or not. Felix reluctantly brought his eyes to the pouting alien who huddled in the corner furthest from the alien. “You’re gonna have to give me a better answer than “because” if you ever want to hear from me again.” The alien seemed to make himself even smaller for a moment and Felix was afraid he really wasn’t gonna get a clearer answer until Chris unraveled from his ball, crossing his legs and looking in between them.

“You were my mission,” he spoke. “Well, not you specifically,” he countered. “I was supposed to come here, to earth, find the remains of your kind, and bring them back to mine. It was supposed to be a simple in and out missions, a week per continent at most but-” “But you got hurt.” Felix interrupted. Glare ever so strong as he continued, “You got attacked by the watcher, or was that a lie too?” Chris shook his head in response, “No that was, unfortunately, very real. He had recognized me while I was scouting for survivors. I was so focussed on efficiently completing my task that I hadn’t noticed him until he blasted me in the back. I am really glad you came when you did, Felix.” Said boy scoffed at that. “Why? Cuz’ I made your mission so much easier to fulfill? Cuz’ you had a weak little boy doing your work while you went along for the ride?” He spat at the Alien, expression turning more pained than angry. More hurt than upset. 

“Of course not!” Chris cried, shocked at the boy’s sudden outburst. “No, I’m thankful because you saved my life that way! When you found me I was so scared I wouldn’t have made it home, scared you were gonna finish me off when you found me. But instead, you helped out a stranger, immediately trusting me just because I was hurt.” Chris shuffled closer to Felix, reaching out to hold his hand in both of his, ignoring Felix’s weak attempt at pulling away. “I am extremely grateful for your assistance and it truly pains to have to do this to you believe me but I have to.” Felix doesn’t give Chris a reply, simply looking into his eyes searching for deception. Wondering if he’d really find any if he hadn’t suspected any beforehand. In the end, Felix pulls his hand away from Chris’ and pats the ground next to him with it. He fights a smile at the way Chris is trying to contain his excitement.

A beat of silence passes with the boys just staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore the chaos outside if not for just a moment. “Tell me a story,” Chris demands, moving to lay on the floor, chest to the ceiling. That brought a huff of laughter from Felix at the unexpected question. He turned his head to the human-looking alien beside him who’s closed his eyes. Shaking his head he inquired to the man, “What, you want me to tell you a bedtime story?” The curly-haired blond responded with a laugh of his own. “No, you freckled weirdo.” Earning himself a weak punch for that. “Tell me how it all began. Because from what I was told your kind started a war they could not finish but I’m not so sure.” “Well, that’s not too far off sadly.” The Australian replied, moving to rest his hands on his stomach. 

“It started off with what we thought was an asteroid of some sort. It was large and fast enough to be a huge threat to basically all life on earth entirely. So the united nations got together and started forming plans on what to do with the ‘asteroid’. Blowing it up would just give us more pieces to deal with and we’re definitely not technologically advanced enough to move this big floating hunk of rock and that living on Mars thing was a bust. While they were busy having meetings for months, the people were in a major state of panic. People were stealing thinking it was the end of the world, others were praying or Armageddon, others were trying to overthrow the government it was an honest mess. Nevermind COVID, people were taking trips around the world with the time they thought they had left. But at some point, astronomers had noticed that lights were coming from the ‘asteroid’ and that it was oddly flat for a broken, dented, floating rock. Now of course there were people who thought it was aliens but the idea was so outlandish that it just couldn’t be right? Man, and I thought people were dumb for wearing holes in their masks. Now people were wearing tinfoil on their heads- it was ridiculous. Obviously we know now that it was in fact aliens but back then we didn’t know why. Of course, this being a man’s world the first thought was to try and fight them. Drafting came back in fashion and bigger guns were being made by the dozens. My god, even the cold war was making a comeback like seriously? Anyways, the aliens finally get here and they just kind of hover in the air. It was scary. You could see it from around the globe- it was quite unsettling.” Felix shutters at the memory. 

“The Compromiser they called it, in their weird little squiggly language. It blocked the sun for the entire time it was there. It was so cold, and dark, and stressful. We never got any word as to what happened when they arrived. We just know that they were talking for a very long time. Eventually, a message was released that everyone was to watch the news at the same time. That was when they announced that we would be having ‘sacrifices’. A select few people would be picked to go with the aliens. “For the better of the world, the future,” he said. God so many people hated him. The better of the future? People are being taken from their homes for the rest of the population’s survival. If that’s not terrifying I don’t know what is. Then there was the baby boom, the government called for one so there’d be more “willing participants” who would be growing up with this nonsense. They started teaching the kids that it was their duty to serve their country this way, it made me sick. These four-year-olds had come to terms with death because they were taught to.”

Chris turns his head to Felix after hearing a sniffle to find him rubbing his face, trying to rub the tears away. He rubbed his arms as Felix tried to calm himself down. “Hey, if you need to take a break that’s ok we don’t even have to continue.” Felix just shook his head and stilled his hands. “No I’m ok I just need a minute. It’s just really frustrating.” He took a deep breath, placing his hands back onto his stomach. 

“Anyways, the government was organized at first but then people started running. Hiding so they wouldn’t have to go. This ended up in people being taken off of the streets, leaving people in fear. We ended up staying home and hiding in the woods just so we could survive. Eventually, people got mad and overthrew the government, sacrificed them instead, and turned on each other like every thriller movie ever. One idiot shot at the aliens which started this whole war mess thing. They ended up taking the entire west coast and promising their return which obviously threw the world into a panic. I don’t know how but I guess the word spread out there because different species were coming bi-weekly and wreaking havoc. At this point, some aliens were staying and starting to control the areas they stayed in like mini countries of their own. They started experimenting with life here and holding scientists and doctors captive so they could learn from them. Other aliens would then land here and start wars with the previous ones over dominance or something.” Felix spoke, waving his hands around animatedly.

“Of course they didn’t care for the damage costs or anything, it’s not like we have tax collectors or anything anymore. Didn’t bother fixing it either. They’d fight then leave, having someone petrol the area if anyone else turned up. When they got bored was the worst, they’d purposefully destroy everything leaving nothing for the survivors.” The angered expression had weaved its way back onto Felix’s face. Chris turned his head towards the injured boy beside him. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it in comfort, meeting eyes when Felix turned his head towards him. “I am sorry that my people have not been kind to you. We are not all violent, bloodthirsty heathens.” Felix smiled at the boy squeezing back. “I know,” he replied. “There were good ones. We’ve had two ships claim to one to salvage the rest of us. The first one was truthful, I used to be in contact with my friends on the ship until one of the fights damaged the power towers. Now the phones don’t work, not like I can charge them anyways. The second was shot down by a rival. It was a sad day, I almost got on that ship. Glad I didn’t.” Felix trails off as he plays with Chris’ fingers. Poking and prodding at the limb, seemingly looking for any absurdities. 

Chris gently pulls his hand away and sits himself up. Felix looks up at him in confusion only to see Chris’s unfocused eyes looking ahead of him. The blond stands up seemingly more excited the longer he concentrates. The confusion only grows when a smile slowly starts to make its way onto Chris’s face. He blinks himself out of the daze then lowers his head into his hand and takes a few calming breaths. He turns his body towards the orange-haired boy on the floor and gently sits him up before blocking his entire body with his own, obscuring his view of the wall opposite him. Felix learns why when he hears the wall explode and feels a few stray pebbles land on his arms. 

Chris turns towards the people who had damaged the wall and begins talking to them in a foreign language. The new group seems to be in a hurry as they talk to Chris, bouncing between feet and looking around them constantly. Chris nods at them in finality before turning back to the confused but curious boy on the floor. With a gentle smile, Chris reaches out his hand to Felix in invitation. 

“Let’s go, Felix,” Chris says

“Where?” Felix asks as Chan crouches in front of him. The alien only gives him a gentle smile before answering,

“Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short, kinda wordy, but hey it's only half angst you're welcome.


End file.
